Spirit of the Dead
by EKMothHarper
Summary: Just read it please, and wait fo the chapters before your flame me cuz, I might explain some things later. Any questions e-mail me. It's about Seto's sister in case you want to know.
1. My Past

Hi I'm EKMothHarper. Love me hate me, I don't care just don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome. Some things about Miss Mei Millennium Ring ( it goes around her finger.)- power of telekinesis, identity changing, and the ability to feed off emotions. The Spirit- not evil not good, just there. You'll get it later on in the story. I'm posting the first two chapters so you get the jist on what this stories about. Don't review if you don't got anything nice to say. See you around ~EK  
  
~*  
  
Mei  
  
I was the same as him, or so I thought. I thought that I was the same as Seto Kaiba, but in reality, we are complete opposites, compelled by different objectives. To him I was a shadow, I was just his twin sister Mei who lost it all to him. He was smart, he was powerful, he was special. That was what it was like all while we were growing up. I was never noticed. Seto was always the center of attention. This is the story of our life. Because, we are one in the same, but two complete opposites.  
  
~*  
  
When we were born he was first and special, and that was how it was all thro-out our childhood. Then Mokuba came and I was noticed even less. I was just Mei, Seto's sister. I was never my parents child. They didn't love me like they loved them. I was the odd man out.  
  
When the game Duel monsters came out, I was around 10. My brother mastered it immediately. I was slow to the game. But, soon enough I learned enough of the game to bless my self with my powers. Some of them came with my birth, I've always had the power of telekinesis. But, when I acquired a Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring exactly ( it's a ring around my finger so yea), I got the powers to not only advance my telekinesis, but I go the power to feed off emotions and change my appearance. This was the beginning of a new chapter in my life.  
  
~*  
  
After my parents death and the children in m family were sent to an orphanage I was adopted by an old couple who could see my gifts and talents. After that I was no longer Seto Kaiba's shadow, I was a real person.  
  
Sadly enough, 4 years later my adoptive parents died and I was sent to live with my brothers and their new family. What happened to them was that they had been adopted by a corpirate executive, and inherited a fortune in the company Kaiba Corp when the man vanished.  
  
For a while after that all was well, I was now a rich and famous 16 year old. I was a Kaiba, but I was still Seto's shadow. I had become a nothing again. I guess this is where you could say the story really began so I'll tell it from here.  
  
~*  
  
It was the morning of August 20. I was sitting at the breakfast table waiting for a call from my friend. Sadly, enough she never did call the night before.  
  
" Mei?"  
  
" What Mokuba?"  
  
" Shouldn't you be leaving for the company? Seto want that proposal he asked you to write."  
  
" You know, Mokuba, I was just going to leave until you slowed me down. Now, get out of the way squirt."  
  
" Fine, but don't blame me when Seto makes you write it over again."  
  
" Shut up and go to school."  
  
" Only Seto tells me what to do."  
  
" Don't make me blast you across the kitchen."  
  
" I'll tell Seto you used your telekinesis on me."  
  
Let's just say that I have a very short temper. That may be because of all the times I was put down for my brothers or what ever, I really don't know. There's just something about people that always pisses me off. So I lost control and sent my little brother flying across the floor with one deft motion of my hand.  
  
" SETO, MEI THREW ME ACROSS THE FLOOR!"  
  
Mokuba, he's great sometimes. He can be real nice and sweet, but he tends to change his emotions a lot. For example, when Seto and I get in fights, Mokuba always sides with Seto. It's as if Seto and Mokuba are real siblings and I'm just the homeless person they took in.  
  
So, before I get in anymore trouble I hightail my butt out of there and out into the city of Domino. People always bug me when I go outside. They always seem to make the same mistake twice and I have to hurt them with my telekinesis. They always seem to come running back for more. It's as if they enjoy the pain. It must make them happy to see me suffer so much.  
  
"Hey Mei!"  
  
Oh joy it's the ditz Tea, and her gang of idiots. Wow they're all here together like usual. All four of them, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi, walking together like a pack of wild monkeys. I don't know if it's because I hang around Seto so much, but I just don't like them. They annoy me.  
  
" Hello earth to Mei, it's Tea here."  
  
" I know what your name is Tea. I was just trying to ignore you."  
  
" Well gee, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine today. C'mon hang with us."  
  
" No."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I don't need your sympathy."  
  
" I think you do. Well anyway, I was wondering if you were participating in Battle City."  
  
" Battle what?"  
  
" Battle city, you know, the Duel Monsters tournament that your brother created."  
  
I will kill Seto for not telling me about this. After all, I'm the one who has the Millennium item and I control it's spirit. On top of all that I have telekinesis and I hold the Angel card. Actually, it's the Arc Angel. I don't know what happened but one day it was just there and I feel like it protects me somehow. I don't know it's stupid but that's just how I feel, maybe because no one ever cared before maybe that's why... 


	2. My Fate

Mei  
  
~*  
  
"I'm so confused. I just don't get it my life, tormented, alone and now they try to make it all up." -Mei  
  
~*  
  
" Love me hate me, I don't care."  
  
" Mei you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago! I need you for things, my work piles up unless you do your job."  
  
" Seto we've been through this, I'm too stupid to do anything for you, remember that conversation we had? Well, does it ring any bells?"  
  
" Mei don't say that. I know that you just have trouble applying yourself to certain things. Focus, Mei, it will all get better eventually. I know your going through I rough time in your life but get over it. You need to suck it up."  
  
Oh if he knows what's good for him he'll shut up right now. I love him a lot but I can't handle it right now, just not now. I suddenly get this feeling inside, the real Mei is wanting to come out. I can't let her. Maybe I wasn't so clear in the first chapter so I'll explain it now. Just let me finish this up.  
  
" Seto, I'll get that report to you tonight I have to go now. I have business at home."  
  
" Fine go."  
  
I leave the office. It's better that way, florescent lights make me sick. I take Mei's body to an underground chamber below her house. Nobody knows it's there except for me, and well of course Mei. Well here's the story.  
  
When Mei first go her Millennium item she was connected with her spirit. Same thing with the Pharaoh, and Bakura, and Marik. We're all basically the same except for one thing. Mei was sick. She got sick when she was 12. She fell into a frozen lake, and stayed under for a good 10 minutes, when they finally got her out she had a slow heart beat and short breaths. I had to take over for her completely.  
  
They did all the normal stuff that you would need to do, they filtered her blood through all those machines, but they thought it was too late. Everyone knows that small children have a better chance at surviving an ordeal like that better than those of 12 or 13 year olds. Doctors said she was going to die, it was just a matter of time until it all kicked in. That's when I took over. I took her body and allowed her to live again. After all I needed her.  
  
She could survive without me but I could not survive without her. If she died then I was a goner. Nobody really realized that Mei was no longer alive, they just thought it was a miracle that she woke up again. In a way Mei should be dead but she isn't. She's feeding off me. She lives because of her telekinetic powers the ones I think are mine and the ones she thinks are hers. We don't know whose they are actually.  
  
Anyway, Mei can come out if I let her and we can talk just like Yugi and his Spirit. We just look in any thing that creates a reflection and we talk. Just to let you know, I'm the mean one. Mei is an angel, wouldn't her a plant, I just ran out of patience when I was waiting all that long time for my body to be reincarnated.  
  
" Stop it."  
  
" Stop what Mei?"  
  
" Stop it all, I want my body back."  
  
" You can't live without me, your a foolish girl Mei, get over yourself. Your completely reliant on me. Without me you'd be dead."  
  
" No, my powers would keep me alive, besides when you woke me up you allowed me a second chance at life. You healed my body and now my mind is ready to take over again. I DON'T need you anymore, your useless again."  
  
Foolish girl, she doesn't know how lucky she is that I sacrificed my position to live here on Earth for her while she lives in the subconscious forever.  
  
" I'm taking over now."  
  
" What?! No your can't!"  
  
" Bye, bye."  
  
Confused, I don't mean to do that to you but, sometimes my spirit makes more trouble then she's worth. I just can't stand it sometimes, being unable to do anything about my life. Oh, why doesn't she see? I can't live like this anymore, oh I can't , I can't, I can't. 


End file.
